


All's Fair In Love and War

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just a little brotherly teasing after the itching powder incident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: I felt the need for something light and fluffy, and I just love it when the boys act like bickering siblings.

Thank you for reading!  


* * *

Sam glared ahead, sullen determination keeping his face set.

 

"Aw, come on Sammy. It was a little funny?" 

 

The only reaction that got was a drawing of eyebrows and him breathing out hard through his nose.

 

He wouldn't look at Dean, or even tune into his voice.

 

"It was a little itching powder! No harm done." 

 

Breaking stance Sam twisted to the side in the bucket seat of the Impala to glare at his brother with little venom, only to have it lessen even more so at the sight of that face.

 

Somehow, Dean always managed to do that, have an expression that made you feel anything he wanted you to, it made him want to smile and dammit, that would be ruining the whole past three hours of silence!

 

"No harm done Dean? You put it in my freaking underwear dude, you don't do that down there!" 

 

He just didn't get it, it had gotten in places he didn't even wanna think about, and really, itching powder? How low could you get.

 

Then Dean just had to speak and that was even worse then his face, his voice always raised and lowered octaves at just the right moment to make things all right, make him want to grin right along with that annoying smirk.

 

"What Sammy? Got a little powder in down under? Come on! You totally deserved it for messing with my baby."

 

"I messed with the dials, man! That doesn't constitute you putting that stuff in my draws!"

 

"Oh, I see, going all college boy on me now, not gonna work Sammy. You deserved it and you know it Sam, no one touches the radio but me."

 

"Yeah, sure, but it was for five freakin' seconds Dean! That itching powder lasted hours and it hurt."

 

"I see now, little Sammy-boy got injured in the crossfire and now you're scared to retaliate because of my awesome skills. That's okay little brother, I promise there won't be another Nair incident."

 

"That stuff burned Dean!"

 

"Yeah, yeah, shut your cakehole."

 

"Dean-"

 

"Nine lives! Cat's eyes-"

 

"I'm being serious here, man."

 

"Running wild-"

 

"Dean!"

 

"Well, I'm baaack, baaack -"

 

"Dammit, Dean!"

 

"Dar dow, da da dow!"

 

Sam's glare intensified as Dean winded down before looking over and grinning. 

 

His eyes were sparkling and his smile carefree as a light voice broke the battling noises of heavy silence and amused air.

 

"All's fair in love and war Sammy."

 

Sam's head hitting the black leather made a dull thud.


End file.
